The Plan
by PurebloodPhoenix
Summary: Alternative to HBP. As Hogwarts is set to begin the new term, Voldemort and his followers are determined to rid of Albus in the cruelest way Possible. Through what he loves most. How will this affect him and how does Minerva play into this? This is Minerva centered and is Albus/Minerva eventually, Sev/Min/Pop friendship and Narcissa.


The Plan - Chapter One

**PLOT: **As Voldemort and his followers decide on the best way to rid of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts is due to start the new term. How do the members of the dark plan on getting rid of Albus? How does Minerva play into this? NOT A ONE SHOT!

**RATING: **T because of mentions of Death, Suicide, Mental Illness and Swear Words.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not going to even bother.

_**This is an Alternative for Half-blood Prince. The horcrux business does happen, just it focuses on Minerva more than anything.**_

Becoming a Death Eater was not the wisest choice he had ever made - even as an adolescent. He joined as an 18 year-old - fresh from Hogwarts with Outstanding in all his N.E. except from defence Against The Dark Arts were he earned 'Exceeds Expectations'. This made him a very likely candidate for a New Death Eater and later on, a very faithful servant to the Dark Lord. He wasn't proud of his choice to become a Death Eater. In fact, he was actually disappointed. As a teenager, he had been handsome, intelligent and had fallen in love with a beautiful woman. So why did he waste what could have been a wonderful life? Why did he join the most evil wizard since Grindlewand? Because he wanted to feel welcome, useful if you may. He knew that he was neither of these things, but it was nice to feel as if he was.

"Severus?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying voice of Bellatrix Le Strange, Voldemort's other loyal servant. The woman was vile, arrogant and sometimes a bit too eager to help out. The only thing she had ever done that he had appreciated was killing Sirius Black and that was good enough for him.

"Bellatrix", he greeted as she opened the Gates at Malfoy manor and granted him access through the protective shield. The protective shield was meant to keep out members of the light- The Order Of The Phoenix and The Ministry Of Magic in particular. It had been put up by Lucius Malfoy using a simple enchantment. A very clever enchantment.

"You are very late, Severus", she told him as they walked side by side along the path towards Malfoy Manor.

"I am sure the Dark Lord will understand", he stated confidently but was then questioned by the grinning Bellatrix.

"How can you be sure? He has a very important plan you _must _hear. Although, he is quite sure you will not agree with it…."

"We both know that even if I don't agree, there is no point in arguing. And if you must know, I was at an Order Of The Phoenix meeting where I received some useful information".

She sniggered and was followed up the steps to Malfoy Manor which was decorated purely in black and silver. Bellatrix pushed open the door and without any words or gestures, they entered.

-The Plan-

"Where the hell is Severus?", hissed Lucius. Narcissa shrugged then turned towards Voldemort who was also in wonder at Severus' whereabouts.

"I don't know but he better have a good reason-", he began but was interrupted by the door being swung open by Bellatrix who stepped out the way to reveal Severus "For why he is so late".

"I am aware of my late arrival and the bother it brings; I offer my most sincere apologies. However I have a very good reason"

"That's for me to decide. Well, are you going to sit down and explain", Voldemort snapped as Severus and Bellatrix sat across from Narcissa and Lucius who were whispering about something but hushed when Severus began explaining.

"I was at an Order Of The Phoenix meeting led by Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin…"

"Minerva McGonagall? Simply a useless, widowed, old hag. She's probably more of a hassle than a help", Lucius said his hatred for the witch very evident.

Narcissa looked away uncomfortably. Although she was a member of the dark side, she was very fond of her former professor. Transfiguration was her favourite subject and Professor McGonagall was her favourite teacher. Narcissa knew Lucius hated Minerva but most of the time she had nothing but respect for the witch. She did not deserve what she was called sometimes as she treated almost everyone with respect and as an equal. She was the way a teacher should be.

"She is very intelligent, Lucius. The Order finds her very useful, she is very strategic. It's Remus Lupin that's useless".

"Don't let your past cloud your judgement, Severus," Amycus mocked from down the other end of the table causing Alecto, his stupid, irritating sister to chuckle. She really made him want to stab himself with a fork.

"Severus, did you learn anything useful?" Voldemort asked, almost ready to string up the Carrow's himself.

"Apparently Dumbledore shall be absent multiple occasions this year. Minerva has been asked to take over as Headmistress when he goes away".

"Do we know where he plans on going?", asked Abraxas Horman, one of his new followers. Severus shook his head.

"I asked Minerva, Remus and basically everyone in The Order. I got nothing" Severus admitted ashamed of himself. This certainly was not enough.

"Very well", Voldemort admitted with a sigh "What else did she say?".

"They spoke of Sirius' death, his funeral…" he thought long and hard of things Minerva told him not to say to the Death Eaters then blurted out one of those things "They also spoke of taking extra security measures at Hogwarts this year".

"Such as?"

"Protective shields, enchantments that allow no apparition, no Floo-Powder - well only members of the light", He explained then added "That's it, Lord".

"Does The Order think we're stupid enough to attack Hogwarts?" Alecto retorted before sipping from her shiny, silver water goblet and placing it on the black, glass table.

"Well they are indeed correct", Amycus replied as Voldemort raised his hand.

"Narcissa and Severus do not know of the plan yet, Amycus", He began waiting for Amycus' nod to continue "Besides, I left them for last".

"Do enlighten us, Lord. For I fear we are in the dark", Said Narcissa with a hint of noticeable sarcasm in her silvery voice.

"We have decided to attack Hogwarts by destroying what they need most", Lucius told her, switching between his wife's glance and Severus' "Albus".

"We plan to do this by first getting rid of what matter most to him", Bellatrix Explained "Then we plan to-"

"What matters most to him?", Questioned Narcissa, clearly interrupting Bellatrix.

"Lemon Drops?" Suggested Severus then realised it was not the appropriate time to joke "Sorry".

"We were more thinking of a human, Severus", groaned Bellatrix.

"Whom?"

"Minerva McGonagall", She replied clearly as a smile approached her pale, thin lips.

The water Narcissa had been drinking was now over the table. Severus was over whelmed with emotion. So over whelmed that he sat frozen in his seat. Minerva did mean something to him. She was the only staff member that treated him with respect (apart from Albus and Poppy) and treated him like a… human. Of course they argued sometimes but most of the time it was a joke.

"Are you… I mean you can't be…" Stuttered Narcissa while a freshly summoned house-elf arrived ready to clean up the mess she had created. The elf climbed upon the table and with a quick swipe of a piece of cloth, the table was clean again.

"Thank you, Benson. You may go", Lucius said while glaring daggers at his wife, she didn't seem to notice though, as her eyes fixed on Voldemort. Benson jumped off the table as apperated out of sight.

"How do you plan to do so?", Asked Snape, switching between Narcissa's eyes and Voldemort's. The shock had worn off and his need for more information kicked in. He honestly had nothing but respect for Minerva and really didn't want to see her harmed.

"Torture", Stated Bellatrix her black-teethed grin showing "We don't mean the type I used on the Longbottoms".

"Do you mean… Mental torture?", asked Narcissa who was now sitting with her back at a perfect 180° angle. Narcissa was extremely good at pulling herself together, even with the worst pieces of news.

"_Exactly_ that, Narcissa", She gulped.

"I've done my research", Lucius began, looking between his wife and Severus "Her past is very interesting. Makes you wonder how she was ever a Gryffindor".

"I was at school with her-" Voldemort spoke rather blankly "Her and Poppy Pomfrey, the two insufferable know-it-alls. Both were prefects in their 5th and 6th years- when they were actually decent people to be around".

Severus felt his hand form into a fist under the table. Poppy _was_ decent enough to be around, as was Minerva. Although, he had actually called Minerva something along the lines of insufferable only last week. He really wished this meeting to be over soon. Voldemort continued.

"Minerva became Head Girl in her last year, she changed. No longer was she the decent girl she was previous, but a stern, irritating bibliophile".

"So, which memories shall we use?" Alecto asked fixing her eyes directly on Voldemort. "You probably know some of her more… Disturbing memories, don't you?"

"Lucius and I have put together a small list of memories we think shall prove useful in this situation", He answered very professionally.

Severus' knuckles were going white now.

"That is our meeting finished", he concluded as everyone stood up. He yelled "No members of the light have to know even the smallest details of this plan!".

They all nodded and departed from the room. Severus, Lucius and Narcissa were the last to leave¾ besides Voldemort and Nagini. The minute they got into the hallway, they began speaking about the last 10 minutes of the meeting.

"Should you not warn Dumbledore?" Narcissa whispered as she closed the door behind her. Stupid question.

"Didn't you _**just**_hear him?", He snapped "No members of the light. In case you have forgotten, Dumbledore is very much so".

"Minerva doesn't deserve this, Severus"

Just as Severus was about to speak, Lucius interrupted. His patience was running out with this man. He was almost as bad as the Carrow's, and that was saying something.

"Perhaps we should go check on Draco. He has been rather quiet".

Narcissa nodded. She said her farewells to Severus and followed her husband down the long, red hallway and rounded a corner which lead to Draco's quarters. Severus heard the door open with a creek then close again and with that, he was alone.

-The Plan-

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
